The confrontation
by Hana no Sutoomu
Summary: Oneshot. Abot Sakura confronting Pein and Konan demanding acceptance into the Akatsuki. The question is why?


**A/N** This was originally going to be the First Chapter of a story I was writing with Satsukiarisa. Go check out her stories there epic! The story itself though never got past chapter two despite how we did know how the story was going to play out. College and many other things just got in the way. It's a shame too as the plot was amazing.

Still I wrote this last year and it is some of my best writing and I was really happy with it so I have decided to post. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and in fact I don't even completely own the plot. Which leaves the question, what do I own?  
><span><strong>The confrontation<strong>

The rain pelted down, making her pink tresses stick to her face and neck. Her breath was coming out in short quick gasps and you could see white puffy clouds of condensation in the air. Her emerald eyes were droopy with exhaustion yet they still looked on in determination. Her body held many cuts and bruises and was being held up by one lone sword. She was hanging onto the last strands of consciences and she wouldn't let them go, not until she got what she wanted.

Opposite her stood non other then the leader of the Akatsuki and his partner Konan. They themselves showed slight signs of exhaustion and had a few cuts but nothing more. They both looked on nonchalantly acting like they hadn't just been in a battle, like they weren't in the middle of a raging storm, like they weren't looking on to a girl that had just fought them both and was still alive.

The silence drew out over the clearing. None of the three people present seeming to want to make a noise anytime soon. The only sound was of the storm around them. The rain crashing down onto the ground, the wind whipping around them disturbing the leaves on the surrounding trees. The crashing of the thunder in the dark sky above and the lighting striking down, illuminating the dark areas that were hidden.

The weather seemed to fit the situation to a 'T'. It was like a scene you would read in a book. Were you would watch the beloved character hand herself over to the devil himself. It wasn't that sinister however. Still it was dangerous none the less for a lone Kounichi to go and purposely pursue the Akatsuki.

"Why!" the word came from the blue lips of Konan. It finally broke the silence that had seemed to be hanging around for hour's not mere minutes.

"What?"

"Why go through all this trouble. Why risk your life just so you could ask to join the Akatsuki?" Konan elaborated.

"To get revenge."

"Were supposed to believe that the honourable Sakura Haruno, the Hokage's apprentice, is going to betray her village? Do we look stupid." Pein said this time.

"You don't look a bit like Naruto so, stupid? No! They killed my parents. Covered up the damn murder and acted like they died serving their village. Tch, they were civilians who were hunted down and murdered in cold blood. All because someone started a rumour!" Sakura's voice rose on the last part and tears fell from her eyes. Her fists tightened around the hilt of the sword that was holding up her weight. "They weren't given a chance to explain, no one looked into it, and they were just hunted down like animals. Like it was a training exercise. My parents were just the latest in a long line of people that lived under a corrupt government. I will not work for such a government. I do not want such a government to exist." She spat out. Finally she lifted her eyes of the ground and looked on to the two Akatsuki members in front of her. She wasn't surprised to see neither show any emotion.

"So why come to us!"

"Because you're all about change."

"And you're going to betray the Kyuubi boy? Would you really help capture and extract the Kyuubi from him?" Pein asked with obvious humour in his voice.

"...I don't know. He's been like a brother to me for years, a best friend that was reliable and that I loved. However, he left me for two years and he helped kill my parents. Heh. I don't know, only time will tell I guess."

Silence followed after that. Sakura looked at the two in front of her with growing frustration. "Look, I'm wet, I'm tired, I'm about to collapse so will you tell me your DAMN DECISION!" Sakura shouted pulling the sword she had been using as a Cain out of the ground and throwing it between the two Akatsuki in front of her. It pierced itself into the bark of a tree with a thud that was hardly herd over the raging storm around them.

Sakura swayed and started coughing up a little blood. 'In all retro speck shouting and getting rid of the thing that was standing me up wasn't a good idea' she thought. Darkness slowly started to invade her line of sight and her body was making its way down to the floor. To Sakura it all seemed to be happening in slow motion well in reality she knew that it was taking a couple of seconds.

As her body hit the floor with a splash she heard the distant words "welcome to the Akatsuki Haruno Sakura." With that she smiled and let the darkness wrap around her like a big comforting blanket.

So I hoped you liked it and please send a review, reviews are love!


End file.
